Innocent
by Neulra
Summary: "Itu kan namanya dil—" belum selesai Jongup bicara, mulutnya sudah disumpal Daehyun dengan sebuah biskuit. / B.A.P, Daehyun x Youngjae a.k.a DaeJae. Yaoi, canon. Don't like? Don't read!


**Innocent** by Neulra

B.A.P / Daehyun x Youngjae (781_w_)  
_**warning**_:_ BL_,_ Canon_. _OOC_. Terinspirasi dari salah satu post di_ tumblr _（＠´＿｀＠）  
_I don't own anything beside the plot_

* * *

Sore itu, _dorm_ B.A.P sangat tenang. Amat sangat tenang—sampai-sampai suara burung berdecit saja bisa terdengar.

"Daehyunie~" Youngjae bergelayut manja dilengan kekasihnya, "Aku ingin tanya sesuatu boleh?"

"Tentu saja!" Daehyun tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekasihnya.

"Kalau begitu..." Youngjae mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya, "Ini apa? Salah satu fans tadi memberiku benda ini di _fansign_."

"_MWO_!" bukan hanya Daehyun, _member_ B.A.P yang lain juga terkejut melihat benda yang dipegang oleh Youngjae.

**Dildo**. _Sex toys_.

"Kenapa mukamu jadi begitu?" Youngjae mengernyit. "Sebegitu parahkah benda yang ada ditanganku?"

"Hahahahaha," Jongup tertawa keras. "_Hyung_ serius gak tahu itu apa?"

"Iya, aku gak tahu," Youngjae menggeleng. "Tapi... Ini terlihat seperti pedang."

"Uhuk," Himchan tersedak kopinya. "Serius deh, Yoo Youngjae. Umurmu berapa sih?"

"Tahun ini sih, aku sudah resmi berumur dua puluh tahun." Youngjae memainkan _benda_ditangannya.

"Serius?" Zelo memutar bola matanya. "Aku gak percaya_ hyung_. Kau terlalu polos. Bahkan lebih polos daripada aku dan Jongup_ hyung_."

"Nah, Junhong _baby_ benar!" Bang mengangguk setuju seraya terkikik.

"Aish! Kalian semua!" Youngjae memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kalau misalanya kalian memang tahu, coba beritahu apa nama dan guna dari benda ini!"

"Itu kan namanya dil—" belum selesai Jongup bicara, mulutnya sudah disumpal daehyun dengan sebuah biskuit.

"Daehyun!" Himchan menatap garang, "Jangan seenaknya menyumpal mulut orang dong." Dia lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Jongup—membantu kekasihnya yang tersedak oleh biskuit.

"Kalian juga jangan seenaknya mengambil kepolosan kekasih orang dong!" Daehyun balas menatap Himchan juga. Wah, wah, sepertinya terjadi perang kecil antara sang Commander dan sang Hidden Card.

"Siapa yang mengambil kepolosan Youngjae _hyung_, eoh?" Zelo menatap Daehyun datar, "Yang mau tahu kan Youngjae _hyung_. Kami hanya menjadi _bandamates_ yang baik dengan memberitahunya."

_Skak mat_. Jung Daehyun positif kalah.

"Dengar itu!" Himchan menggertakan giginya, "Kami bukannya mengambil kepolosan Youngjae secara paksa!"

"Ya tapi jangan begitu juga!" Daehyun mengacak rambutnya saking frustasinya, "Dia itu satu-satunya uke yang polos di sini, demi Luhan!"

_Nun jauh di Cina, seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di samping seorang pemuda berpipi tembam bersin keras sampai-sampai memuncratkan makanannya kepada pemuda bermata panda didepannya.  
_  
"Jadi maksudmu aku dan Himchan_ hyung_ itu mesum hah?" Zelo melotot, Bang terpesona—oke apa ini.

"Tentu saja!" Daehyun mengangguk semangat. "Kalian. Berdua. **Mesum**."

"Yak! Kami ini bukannya mesum!" DUK. Gelas Himchan membanting meja—membuat sedikit kopi tumpah-tumpah karenanya. "Youngjae saja yang terlalu polos!"

"Oi, oi, kalian semua," Youngjae _sweatdrop_, "hentikan pertengkeran ini!"

"Diam, Jae-_ya_," aura disekitar Daehyun berubah menjadi gelap. "Aku di sini sedang memperjuangkan hakmu."

_DUNG! DUNG! DUNG! DUNG! DUNG! _Entah kenapa, ada suara tabuhan genderang perang yang berbunyi.

"Kau kira kami akan kalah?" Himchan melirik Zelo. "Ayo buktikan kepada si Busan ini bahwa kita akan menang!"

"Siap!" Zelo memasang pose hormat sebelum berdiri dibelakang Daehyun—entah ingin melakukan apa. "Daehyun _hyung_! Rasakan ini!"

"Eh, kau mau ap—HAHAHAHA YAK ZELO HENTIKAN!" Daehyun berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Zelo dari perutnya. Bang yang melihatnya merasa hatinya panas—oh, astaga, ini orang kenapa posesif amat sih. Padahal, Zelo cuman ngelitikin Daehyun doang lho.

"Ayo Zelo!" Himchan menyemangati Zelo seraya membawa kertas besar bertuliskan 'ZELO FIGHTING!'—entah dia dapat kertas itu darimana, hanya Tuhan yang tahu. "KALAHKAN DAEHYUN SAMPAI DIA JADI _UKE_-NYA YOUNGJAE!"

Astaga, ada gak sih orang waras di dalam _dorm_ ini?

"Bang _hyung_..." Jongup—yang sudah pusing dengan kekacauan ini—memegang tangan Bang dengan aura _yandere_ seraya tersenyum, "Bisa tolong hentikan mereka?"

Mampus. Jiwa _ultimate seme_ nih bocah keluar.

"Baiklah," Bang menelan ludahnya, pasrah. "Hoi, kalian semua!"

"Ya?" serempak tiga orang itu—Himchan, Daehyun, dan Zelo—menoleh.

KRAK. Sebilah pisau menancap dimeja dapur—membuat Youngjae bergidik ngeri dan senyum (_yandere_) Jongup makin lebar.

"Bisa tolong berhenti?" Bang—sang pelaku perusakan meja—menatap mereka lembut (tapi dengan aura kefrustasian disekitarnya). "Aku pusing."

"Baiklah _hyung_," Zelo—yang mengetahui kekasihnya mulai frustasi—langsung menyingkir dari badan Daehyun. Sementara Himchan berdecih ria.

"Syukurlah~" Daehyun menghela napas, lega karena badannya sudah bebas dari tangan Zelo dan Himchan—_wait_, ini agak ambigu.

"Oh, iya, Youngjae _hyung_," Jongup melemparkan senyum (_yandere)_ kepada Youngjae. "Masih penasaran itu _benda_ apa?"

"Enggak kok!" Youngjae menggeleng takut. "Aku akan cari tahu sendiri apa benda ini."

"Eh?" mata Daehyun membelo.

"Cari tahu sendiri?" Bang menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Kenapa tidak memakai langsung benda itu, eoh?"

Mata Daehyun makin lebar—membuat Jongup iri melihatnya (karena matanya tidak bisa selebar itu).

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu cara pakainya _hyung_!" Youngjae protes.

"Minta Daehyun pakaikan saja~" Bang berkata dengan nada jahil.

"Ak—" Daehyun terkejut, tapi pada akhirnya menyeringai lebar. "—Uhm. Baiklah, aku akan_membantu_ Youngjae, _hyung_."

"Whoa~ Benarkah?" manik hitam Youngjae berbinar. "Daehyunie baik sekali!"

Astaga. Sepertinya Youngjae tidak tahu akan _kejadian_ macam apa yang akan menimpanya setelah ini.

"Aku memang baik~" Daehyun terkekeh. Lalu menarik tangan Youngjae ke kamar. "Ayo kita lakukan sekarang!"

Youngjae mengangguk antusias—dan sukses mendapat pandang iba dari Himchan dan Zelo.

**END**


End file.
